


Voices in my head

by Skyz_sleep_deprived



Series: The World is against you, Family is with you [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS STATEMENT, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot-centric, Wilbur has pink hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyz_sleep_deprived/pseuds/Skyz_sleep_deprived
Summary: “T-techie, I-I hear voices.. And there just-just so-s-so loud and I...” Wilbur’s voice trailed off.“You hear them too?”“W-what?” His brother pulled away some. His expression looked surprised. Techno couldn’t blame him.“I-uh...I hear em too”
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: The World is against you, Family is with you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058672
Comments: 5
Kudos: 344





	Voices in my head

**Author's Note:**

> A little jump in time from the rest of the story

He laid on his bed and sighed. It was nighttime, and everyone else in the house was asleep. More time for him to hate himself. More time for the voices to yell at him. 

They had been a recent addition to himself. A new weird thing about him. 

When he had first heard them, he thought he was going insane. They demanded blood. It rang in his ear. So loud. Louder than anything he had ever heard. And then they stopped. It was gone as quick as it came. But his ears were bleeding. 

He never knew how to explain it to Phil. So he didn’t. He simply said he scratched them too much. And Phil bought it. That was good enough for him. 

The second time he had heard them, he thought he was just having intrusive thoughts. Thoughts that no one wanted, no one would want to do, but they came and went. But again, he didn’t tell Phil about it. He didn’t want Phil to think he was broken. 

So he kept quiet. He didn’t tell anyone. 

And then the voices evolved. They were able to communicate with him better. Soon, almost every hour, every second of every day he heard them screaming at him. They screamed, and screamed, and screamed, and screamed. They never stopped. 

They demanded blood. But he was no killer, he didn’t want to be either. It would just prove that those who saw him as a monster were right. He wanted them to be wrong. He didn’t want to be a murder, someone who kills for the fun of it. 

Eventually they realized he would not give him what they wanted. So, they resorted to making fun of him. In some sick-twisted-way they thought breaking his spirit would motivate him to kill. It didn’t. It just made him feel worse about himself. 

But nonetheless, he stayed quiet about them. He didn’t want Phil to send him on the streets, away from his twin brother. Despite their little makeshift family, he cared about Wilbur the most. They were twins. How could he not? 

Regardless he knew he was broken. No one normal had these voices in their head. No one normally had voices screaming at them to kill people. So the only logical conclusion was that he was broken. Plain and simple. 

From his bed he looked through his window. The stars were so very pretty. It was one thing he liked about the overworld that the nether never had. The overworld had stars. He liked the stars. The secrets they held were a mystery to everyone. 

Faintly he could hear his door open. At first he was ready to attack, but he paused when he realized it was Wilbur. His twin was wearing his pajamas. However Wilbur looked to be distressed. 

The door was closed quietly, and when Wilbur turned around he started to cry. And by God that scared him. Wilbur rarely ever cried. Something was desperately wrong. 

His twin’s ears twitched and he let out a sniffle. “I-i wasn’t going to t-tell you about this but I-I-I can’t take it anymore!”

Wilbur ran onto his bed and wrapped him into a bear hug. His breathing was so, so irregular. Wilbur’s tail swished back and forth. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa...Will what’s wrong?”

His voice was soft and calm, that’s what Wilbur needed right now. But Techno was never good at comfort. 

“T-techie, I-I hear voices.. And there just-just so-s-so loud and I...” Wilbur’s voice trailed off. 

“You hear them too?”

“W-what?” His brother pulled away some. His expression looked surprised. Techno couldn’t blame him. 

“I-uh...I hear em too”

His brother seemed to go through ten emotions all at once. But there was one thing that he could see clearly. Relief. 

His brother smiled and hugged him once again. “I-I know that I probably shouldn’t be happy about that but...I guess it’s-it’s nice to know I’m not alone anymore” 

Despite everything he understood what Wilbur was saying. The amount of relief that washed over him made him feel high. Was this what flying felt like? He leaned into Wilbur’s gentle touch and for the first time in a long time, he started to cry. 

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that. Both crying into each other's arms. Comforting each other in the night. It felt good. Finally, he was letting his fear and sadness out, letting himself feel free. 

Wilbur pulled away and wiped his eyes. “Do..do we tell dad?”

“No”

His response was almost immediate that it startled his twin. No matter what Phil could not find out. At all. The man had taken them in, had saved Techno and Wilbur, what if he decided he didn’t want them anymore because of this? They weren’t...normal. Besides being hybrids, no one wanted two insane twins. No one liked people who were different from the social norm. He knew that from experience. 

“W-why?”

Techno sighed. His ears flopped down. “Will, if we tell dad…..if we tell him, what happens if he doesn’t want us anymore!?” 

Wilbur's face dropped and his tail swished behind him. “I...yeah, you’re right. God why didn’t I think of that!?”. Wilbur rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of his tears.

" 'it's not your 'ault. We both don't wanna go back to the nether. That place sucks"

They never wanted to go back to that horrid place ever again. Now that they were older they realized why it was so hard to survive. They were part human. They weren't full Piglin. As a consequence surviving was harder for them. If Phil hadn't found both of them they would probably be dead.

The nether was an unforgivable place. 

"Hey, hey, hey.. don-don't cry...you said it yourself remember? It's not our fault were like this"

He smiled at his twin and sniffled. Throughout everything, they would always have each others backs. No matter what. It was comforting to know that someone was always with him.

They cuddled with each other for some time. Not wanting to let their other half go. The silence was serene. They both had needed the break from their minds. From the voices. 

"...so, what do your voices say?"

"That's a tricky question Will. They talk a lot about death and some 'Blood God'. Sometimes they make fun of me tho', sometimes they help me. It's...weird"

Wilbur hummed. "Mine are kind of similar. They talk a lot about blowing stuff up, along with beating people up. Sometimes they talk about music and want me to play for them. They don't talk about a 'Blood God' though" 

He nodded his head. "Figures my voices would be crazier than yours" 

Wilbur snorted at that and punched him. It didn't hurt. It never did. Wilbur was lanky and had no muscle on his arms. Unlike Techno, who was a brute through and through. His twin's weakness didn't bother him. 

"Sometimes their just...their so loud Techie, I-I...sometimes I'm scared I'll give in and hurt someone…" 

He shushed Wilbur and landed the boy on his chest. Making sure his brother could hear his heartbeat. He knew how loud the voices could be. 

"I know Will...I..I am too. But we have each other now don't we? We can work through this Together. We'll ALWAYS be together. We're brothers!"

Wilbur's ears and tails twitched. His brother smiled and snuggled into him, into the warmth that Techno radiated. 

"I'm...I'm oh so tired Techno…" 

"Then go to bed Will, I'll be here in the morning. Promise"

His brother yawned and shortly after he was out like a light. He ruffled his brothers hair and sighed. 

Of course his twin was cursed with this as well. Of course.

It couldn't just be him could it? This damn universe couldn't leave his family out of his problems apparently. He wished Wilbur didn't have to go through this. He hated seeing his twin so upset. 

He knew the truth after all. 

The voices were not going to get better. They were going to get worse. That's what they had told him at least. They were already so loud, to have their demands and words even louder….

It would be a nightmare that he would have to live through everyday.

And not just him apparently, Wilbur too. His brother had to suffer as well.

It ate him up inside. 

Surely this had to be his fault right? Somewhere down the line he had to have pissed someone off for this to happen, right? 

They were normal kids one day, then all of the sudden insane!? It didn't add up. He wished, he desperately wished Wilbur wasn't the same as him. He hated it. 

Why couldn't his brother be free? 

Perhaps this was his fault. But he would never know. Until the end of time he would not know. 

One day, he would look back on this day as his spiral. One day he would look back onto this memory and think of how stupid he had been. 

One day, he would look back on this memory and wonder if he could've helped Wilbur more. Help him to not give in. Help him to not go mad. 

But for now, he was a child. And children have funny minds don't they?

The night sky was crystal clear, the moon out for all to see. And the voices he heard ran loud and clear. Spitting insults at him and their demands. 

It only takes so much for someone to crack.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally and physically needed to write this story solely because I could not work on any other story besides this one. Now that this one is finished I can work on the my other stories, yayyyyyy
> 
> Don't expect a update right away though. I have a lot of shit going on rn with my anxiety and school. I'm going to a physiatrist apparently because that's how you get these things diagnosed? Idk how it works, but there's something wrong with me and i need to go there. 
> 
> Makes motivation hard rn, so im sorry(I've also been addicted to some games rn, so that's taking up alot of my time)


End file.
